percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Amberfire3/Just a Survey
Ok, I found this.. on Tumblr... somewhere. It's basically 200 questions. You should answer them in the comments! For your amusement, I'll do it (i'm too nice to you): *200: My crush's name is: Charlie *199: I was born in: um, I'd better not answer that. *198: I am really: RaNDoM *197: My cellphone company is: I truthfully have no idea. *196: My eye color is: green *195: My shoe size is: 6 (i think) *194: My ring size is: dunno! D: *193: My height is: 148cm *192: I am allergic to: nothing *191: My 1st car was: a golf cart. No, really. I mean, I didn't drive it, but still. *190: My 1st job was: well, I haven't exactly gotten a job yet. *189: Last book you read: Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth *188: My bed is: pink *187: My pet: a dog called Melody *186: My best friend: ANNA *185: My favorite shampoo is: Herbal Essences' Totally Twisted *184: Xbox or ps3: um, Wii? (plz don't kill me) *183: Piggy banks are: AWESOME, but I don't use them *182: In my pockets: my iPod *181: On my calendar: Wear house colors Tuesday *180: Marriage is: okay, I guess *179: Spongebob can: rule the world if he wants to *178: My mom: is blonde *177: The last three songs I bought were? Cave In, Designer Skyline, I'm Coming After You (Owl City) *176: Last YouTube video watched: Danisnotonfire: Truth or Dare 2 *175: How many cousins do you have? Um, A LOT. Lets say.. *counts* something like 15? *174: Do you have any siblings? Yes, an annoying twin sister. *173: Are your parents divorced? No *172: Are you taller than your mom? Not yet *171: Do you play an instrument? I'm epically failing at learning how to play the piano, but I CAN play the vocal chords pretty well :) *170: What did you do yesterday? I went to school and went on Tumblr *[ I Believe In ] *169: Love at first sight: Not really *168: Luck: yeah *167: Fate: no.. *166: Yourself: sure! *165: Aliens: um, no. *164: Heaven: ?? *163: Hell: ?? *162: God: ?? *161: Horoscopes: no. *160: Soul mates: sort of *159: Ghosts: nope *158: Gay Marriage: yes!! *157: War: no (sorry Ares) *156: Orbs: wtf are orbs? *155: Magic: YES. *[ This or That ] *154: Hugs or Kisses: Hugz! *153: Drunk or High: Um, ?? *152: Phone or Online: Online *151: Red heads or Black haired: Reheads! *150: Blondes or Brunettes: brunettes (I'm so biased) *149: Hot or cold: cold *148: Summer or winter: winter *147: Autumn or Spring: autumn *146: Chocolate or vanilla: chocolate *145: Night or Day: night *144: Oranges or Apples: apples *143: Curly or Straight hair: straight *142: McDonalds or Burger King: McD's *141: White Chocolate or Milk Chocolate: White Chocolate *140: Mac or PC: MACS, DEFFO *139: Flip flops or high heals: high heels *138: Ugly and rich OR sweet and poor: Wellll, it never says the rich guy is MEAN, and looks don't matter, so ugly and rich, I guess! *137: Coke or Pepsi: Pepsi! *136: Hillary or Obama: ?? I don't live in America, its politics don't interest me. *135: Buried or cremated: Buried? *134: Singing or Dancing: SINGING *133: Coach or Chanel: Chanel..? *132: Kat McPhee or Taylor Hicks: ?? *131: Small town or Big city: small town *130: Wal-Mart or Target: WALMART!! *129: Ben Stiller or Adam Sandler: Adam Sandler *128: Manicure or Pedicure: Pedicure, it lasts longer *127: East Coast or West Coast: West Coast (sorry CHB, but Vancouver's the best city in the world) *126: Your Birthday or Christmas: mah Birthday (I'm Jewish lol) *125: Chocolate or Flowers: Chocolate *124: Disney or Six Flags: Disney *123: Yankees or Red Sox: Yankees (because of Annabeth) *[ Here's What I Think About ] *122: War: It sucks. *121: George Bush: I don't know.. *120: Gay Marriage: It's fine! (One of my cousins is gay) *119: The presidential election: Um, it's ok..? *118: Abortion: ?? *117: MySpace: What's MySpace? (lol) *116: Reality TV: It's so stupid. *115: Parents: meh. *114: Back stabbers: Well, obviously, they suck *113: Ebay: It's good, i GUESS *112: Facebook: I used to be on it, but quit. It's TOO ADDICTIVE *111: Work: :( Meh. *110: My Neighbors: I don't know them very well, but they have cats, so they must be nice. *109: Gas Prices: very high these days *108: Designer Clothes: Well, I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite, so I don't really like them *107: College: Useful? *106: Sports: hard and tiring. *105: My family: they're annoying *104: The future: ?? *[ Last time I ] *103: Hugged someone: Can't remember. i don't hug people often. *102: Last time you ate: An hour ago. Dinner. *101: Saw someone I haven't seen in awhile: This morning, i saw my long-lost friend on a Skype call *100: Cried in front of someone: ?? I don't cry (much) *99: Went to a movie theater: I saw Brave, in the summer *98: Took a vacation: I went to Canada for Summer vacay *97: Swam in a pool: Um, I don't swim *96: Changed a diaper: NEVER. *95: Got my nails done: My birthday, in July *94: Went to a wedding:It was a few years ago, actually. I remember it cuz I lost a tooth during the ceremony. *93: Broke a bone: Funnily enough, I've never broken a bone. *92: Got a peircing: Hmm... never *91: Broke the law: Um, um, um, um..? Probably illegal dowloading to be honest. *90: Texted: Sorry, but I NEVER text. Calling is soooo much more practical. *[ MISC ] *89: Who makes you laugh the most: my buddy Brandon from my old school. *88: Something I will really miss when I leave home is: my BFF Anna *87: The last movie I saw: Brave *86: The thing that I'm looking forward to the most: Christmas in Canada *85: The thing im not looking forward to: school on Monday *84: People call me: Emily (duh), sometimes Ems, but i kill them if they do *83: The most difficult thing to do is: swallow pills *82: I have gotten a speeding ticket: never *81: My zodiac sign is: Cancer.. D: *80: The first person i talked to today was: My sister *79: First time you had a crush: I was 6, and got married to him 0_o *78: The one person who i can't hide things from: my sister *77: Last time someone said something you were thinking: I can't remember. Probs in school. *76: Right now I am talking to: YOU GUYS! *75: What are you going to do when you grow up: Be an Author *74: I have/will get a job: in 6 years or so *73: Tomorrow: I will do my homework and make a present for my cousin *72: Today: I procrastinated and went on Tumblr for the majority of the day. *71: Next Summer: I'll probably read all day *70: Next Weekend: I will do nothing all day, as usual. *69: I have these pets: A dog. That is all. *68: The worst smell in the world: Fertilizer/vomit *67: The person that makes me cry the most is: Pain. (i know that isn't a person, but whatevr) *66: People that make you happy: Brandon, Charlie, Anna, Tumblr *65: Last time I cried: Didn't i already answer this? *64: My friends are: AWESOME *63: My computer is: A Macbook Pro. Which is awesome *62: My School: looks like prison to me *61: My Car: is nonexistent *60: I lose all respect for people who: are mean to me *59: The movie I cried at was: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 : No! COLIN, LAVENDER, FREDDD!! *58: Your hair color is: dull brown. Hopefully will be dyed red soon! ^_^ *57: TV shows you watch: I only really watch YouTube *56: Favorite web site: TUMBLR.. and the Percy J fanfic wiki of course *55: Your dream vacation: Japan in the spring (cherry blossom season) *54: The worst pain I was ever in was: when I got my teeth cleaned at the dentist (NOT JOKING) *53: How do you like your steak cooked: medium rare *52: My room is: small, but comfy *51: My favorite celebrity is: Adam Young *50: Where would you like to be: Vancouver *49: Do you want children: not really. It just want them to have cool names, so I'll probably just get a bunch of cats instead. *48: Ever been in love: sort of *47: Who's your best friend: ALREAY ANSWERED *46: More guy friends or girl friends: girl friends *45: One thing that makes you feel great is: Liper fanfics * 44: One person that you wish you could see right now: um.............. Percy Jackson? *43: Do you have a 5 year plan: no *42: Have you made a list of things to do before you die: not yet *41: Have you pre-named your children: sort of, their names change a lot *40: Last person I got mad at: my dad *39: I would like to move to: Vancouver *38: I wish I was a professional: author *[ My Favorites ] *37: Candy: I CAN'T CHOOSE! Probably something sour *36: Vehicle: Ferrari Enzo 2012, or else a Volxwagen Bug (don't judge me!) *35: President: ?? *34: State visited: New York *33: Cellphone provider: ?? *32: Athlete: TOM DALEY (I mean look at his cute wittle British face..^_^) *31: Actor: Probably Logan Lerman or Tom Felton *30: Actress: Emma Watson *29: Singer: Adam young *28: Band: Owl City *27: Clothing store: Ummmmm.... 'Stitches' *26: Grocery store: IGA *25: TV show: Glee *24: Movie: I CAN'T CHOOSE!! *23: Website: Already answered *22: Animal: Cat, Owl, Fox *21: Theme park: Disneyland Hong Kong *20: Holiday: Hannukah! *19: Sport to watch: Gymnastics *18: Sport to play: Netball *17: Magazine: National geographic *16: Book: Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse *15: Day of the week: Staurday *14: Beach: Jericho Beach, Vancouver *13: Concert attended: Truth be told, I've never been to a concert (G.A.S.P.) *12: Thing to cook: Cupcakes! ^_^ *11: Food: Candy, or KFC *10: Restaurant: kfc, if it counts *9: Radio station: ?? no idea *8: Yankee candle scent: WTF is that? *7: Perfume: Sweet on Paris *6: Flower: African Violet *5: Color: Red, purple, electric lime green *4: Talk show host: Ellen *3: Comedian: Mark Little *2: Dog breed: Husky *1: did you answer all these truthfully ? Suuuuurrrreee Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts